


All the things that are wrong!

by Incogneet0



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Balin mentioned, Bifur mentioned - Freeform, Bilbo mentioned - Freeform, Fandom, First Person, Humour, M/M, Nori mentioned, Various other dwarves mentioned, implied Boffins, post quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incogneet0/pseuds/Incogneet0
Summary: Bofur is fed up of people writing misconceptions about him and the quest. But maybe that's what happens when you're not as famous as other members of The Company.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Bofur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	All the things that are wrong!

Oh, aye. I have a few gripes. 

I keep reading historical accounts in the library. Wonderful to be able to know how to read. Master Ori is an excellent teacher, but damned if there aren't some untruths out there. Where do you even begin? 

The first annoying thing I came across (and can you believe it?!) was that I didn't visit Bilbo once since the Quest ended. What kind of a friend would I be if I never visited the Hobbit who gave us back our homeland and risked his life to save us time and again? The accounts say only Balin visited him, but that's not true! Folks assume because we weren't mentioned that it means we never went? We all visited him! Did you really think we wouldn't, after all we've been through? He even visited us a few times, though the last time he tried to old age had caught up with him, and after spending some time with him in Rivendell, I had to return to my kin. 

Bifur and I did spirit him away on his 111th birthday party though. That _was_ mentioned, even though our names weren't. We came bearing wagons of toys and the little 'uns loved them. Bilbo ordered them special from us and the mountain. And the remaining Company have been to many a birthday in The Shire. Bilbo's neighbours do gossip like crazy about his friendship with Elves and Dwarves alike. And the Wizard of course. I would have loved to have seen the other Hobbit's faces when Master Baggins disappeared in front of them. Cheeky Bilbo. My Bilbo.

Aye, the whole "Bilbo never loved anyone again" thing comes up a lot, and I don't understand why. Do you honestly believe that? Sure, we had to keep it secret, and sure, it took him a long time to get over what he might have had or not had with the King Under the Mountain, Mahal rest his soul, but our friendship did grow into something more at one point. Would you have preferred he stay miserable out of some pure obligation to the dead? Seems strange when life is there to be lived, especially for someone as adventurous in heart as Master Baggins. Oh, aye. Bilbo is no monk, I can tell you that. If Bifur could see me writing this he'd probably punch me in the arm for "being crude."

I remember one year Ori gave Bilbo a portrait of the hobbit he'd drawn himself. Bilbo was so amazed by the lad's skills. The two of them would compare drawings and journals a great deal.

We all met little Frodo and Samwise too. They got so big over time. Well, big for hobbits. Sam was always more interested in learning about the Elves, though. I remember Dwalin grumbling a few times about that. He's a big softie, really but you didn't hear that from _me_. Bilbo did insist I teach Frodo the Man in the Moon song though. He'd always liked that one and said it gave him fonder memories of the quest. I heard tell that Frodo sang it in Bree on a table!. I can tell you that made my old bones proud.

Maybe all these things have been passed aside because I and my kin were not of Durin's Folk. Maybe it's simply because these moments are mostly about simple enjoyments that can be found in life, instead of epic ballads. Simple song and good company. Or maybe...

I swear to Mahal, if Nori is the one writing these things to mess with me I will make him sorry. It might be time for another drinking contest, even though we're both over 200 now.

**Author's Note:**

> lol this fic is based on some fanon theories I keep seeing that don't actually make any sense, or assume things based on there being no record of it. I find it REALLY hard to believe all the dwarves would not have visited Bilbo, yet because one visit where Balin and Gandalf show up is mentioned in the book, a lot of people assume 60 years would have passed with no other visits or accounts, and I find that baffling! The other I'm not fond of seeing is Bilbo being miserable forever after Thorin's death when there's plenty of evidence he wasn't, and even kept going on adventures to visit the elves and Lonely Mountain.
> 
> The mention of Bifur and Bofur at Bilbo's 111th birthday party was taken from the book, specifically the Fellowship of the Ring, where it mentions three (unamed) dwarves sneak him away under cover of darkness. The dwarves actually come carrying wagons of toys. Bifur and Bofur are toymakers in the film, so that passage was probably Peter Jackson and Philippa Boyen's inspiration for their craft.
> 
> Tolkien left so many empty spaces to fill! I'm surprised a lot of fanon doesn't fill them.


End file.
